More than a starlight Act II: The cause
by Starart132
Summary: Sequel to More than a Starlight Act: 1. Starlight is back and the trine is reunite one again. They must now find the cause of anything that create the war, the pain of the pretender, the secret of Origin and a way to put an end to this. May change to M.
1. Prologue

Summary: Sequel to More than a Starlight Act: 1. Starlight is back and the trine is reunite one again. They must now find the cause of anything that create the war, the pain of the pretender, the secret of Origin and a way to put an end to this.

AC: Me: I'm back.

Hellbat: Finally.

Me: Sorry for all this but I was hesitant about the future of the story.

Hellbat: What future?

Me: If I'll make a sequel when I finish the third act and my answer is...YES.

Hellbat: Hope you readers are happy.

Me: It changes some element about the story...some event will happen after more than a Starlight and not during the story. One Spoiler: It will happen in a distant future.

Hellbat: Now it's time for you to read.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**More than a starlight Act II: The cause**

**Prologue: The return of the star**

* * *

2 years have passed since the epilogue of the act one or 3 years later from when Starlight exit Tear and Blackswords life.

* * *

**On the roof of the autobot base**

It was Blackswords creation day and like each creation day he wishes Starlight to come back, but each time, it didn't happen. His friend's try to comfort him but each day that pass made him sadder by his friend absence. This time he made that wish and wait...nothing again. He took out his energon cube and was about to drink it when he accidently slip out of his hand and splash all around his face.

"Dammit, not again!" Says Blackswords.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Someone was laughing strongly at him. "You haven't change, you're still an idiot." The he laughs at him again. It was a familiar voice from the past, a voice that he misses so much. Blackswords turn around and saw the source of the voice...It was him and only him; Starlight.

"STARLIGHT!" Shout happily Blackswords, but then his face was faking an angry look. "You'll pay for laughing at me." He then took Starlight in his arm and hug him a little too much stronger for Starlight and pain was add to his laugh.

"HAHAHAARGHHAHA, STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Shout painfully and happily Starlight.

Blackswords lets him down and look at him. He then pinches his neck cable and sadly thinking he's only dreaming. After a few second of pinching, he looks at Starlight direction and still saw him here. He wasn't recharging this time. It was all real.

"You're...You're really back." Says happily Blackswords with tear of joy.

"Yes...I'm finally home." Says Starlight with a big smile.

Blackswords took him in his servo and hug him again, but this time gently. Starlight put his helm against his chestplate and they both stay silent for a while, not wanting to break this moment.

"Blackswords...I...need to recharge, I'm exhausted." Says Starlight.

"Of course my friend...of course." Says Blackswords.

They enter into Blackswords room and they recharge together like 3 years ago.

* * *

**Origin Spaceship: command room**

Origin was alone in the command room. He closes his optics when he saw a green light passing at the earth atmosphere.

_You've finally return Starlight, _Thought Origin, recognising the light. He then smiles.

"So...his training is over...He must have taught you well...Primus is a good teacher after all." Says Origin. It hurts him to say Primus so...impersonally.

Origin then receives a communication from Marchal planet.

"This is Origin here." He says.

"-Origin...Thank Primus, I **really** need a favor from you.-" Says the other one in the holo communicator.

"Leozack? What do you need from me?" Asks Origin.

"- can't- No WE CAN SUPPORT HIM ANYLONGER! You must take him with you. He drives us crazy.-" Says Leozack.

"Him?" Asks Origin.

"-Yeah him. I can't control him anymore. He needs a big dose of your hard discipline again.-" Demands Leozack.

"*Sigh* I have no choice right. Alright, prepare the spacebridge for him. When he's here...I won't by nice with him. Were in the middle of a recruiting and I won't let him provoke the failure of this mission." Says Origin.

"-They still don't understand what we can offer?-" Asks Leozack surprise.

"I already told you that one of them disappear 3 stellar cycles ago. He's just back now."

"-I see. Alright...Wish you luck.-" Then Leozack turns around and say. "-Took Rampage by force. Origin accepts to take care of him.-"

"-What-Let me go...I...-" Say Rampage.

**BANG. BOUM PAF.**

"-Attach him and we'll send him to our Sire.-" Says Leozack.

"Leozack."

"-Hum? ORIGIN!-" Shout Leozack by surprise.

"You forgot to close the holo communicator." Says Origin.

"-Oh! Sorry...Bye.-" Then Leozack close it.

"*Sigh* Rampage will be mad when he'll come here." Says Origin a little worry.

* * *

**4 Solar cycles later**

All pretenders of the ship where in the command room except Hellbat and they were waiting impatiently for him.

"Where's Hellbat?" Says angrily Bloody.

"He's late again." Says Metatron.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shout Hellbat voice.

Hellbat enters in the command room with an angry look. All of the pretenders look at him and begin to laugh at the cause of his rage. Hellbat was completely pink.

"That's not funny. WHO DID THIS TO ME?" Shout Hellbat.

"Me." Says Illusionness.

"WHY?" Shout Hellbat in despair.

"It was time that you receive your own medicine." She says with a smile.

"Sparkling! Calm down. I have vital news for you." Says Origin. They all calm down and listen to him. "One of our comrades on Marchal will join us for our mission."

"Cool...another victim." Whispered Hellbat.

"Who's the new one?" Asks Maynar.

"Well...It's..." Origin was hesitant and the sparkling knew immediately who it was.

"Not him!" Says Bloody.

"He's unstable." Says Metatron.

"He's aggressive like Unicron." Says Hellbat.

"He's insane." Says Lucier.

"He's a femme." Says Maynar.

"Correction...He's a mech." Correct Illusionness.

"Calm-" Tries to calm Origin.

"WHY HE'S HERE? WHY HIM?" They all shout at the same time.

"SILENCE!" Shout Origin. They all calm down...a little.

"Rampage will come here because Leozack can't control him anymore and he's endangering all of my sparkling. I need to give him direct brutal discipline to calm him down and sparkling isn't enough with him." Says Origin.

"He'll certainly endanger the mission." Says Hellbat.

"I know, but I'll be there to control him and I'll warn the autobot of his presence." Says Origin.

"Understood." They all say silently.

"I'm sorry..." Says Origin.

* * *

**Autobot base: Blackswords quarter**

It was the morning and Blackswords have the best recharge since 3 years. His friend is finally back and he's sleeping with his like long ago.

Starlight wake up first and look at his friends. He saw that his protection plate covers more surface of his body as before but he seems to grown bigger. Then Starlight carefully touches the ground and remark that it is still dry.

"What are you doing?" Asks Blackswords who wake up when he saw Starlight touches the ground.

"Checking if you haven't oil yourself idiot." Answers Starlight with a small smile.

"I don't do this anymore." Answers Blackswords with a smile. He let pass his teasing, still too happy to be with him again.

"Can you let me go...You're love is squishing me." Says Starlight.

"Oh!...Sorry." Says Blackswords. He let goes of Starlight.

He looks carefully at him and saw that Starlight indeed grown bigger, his protection plate can't follow his growth leaving him look the same as before...but taller.

"It's time to present you to the rest of the base." Says Blackswords.

"Alright." Says excitedly Starlight.

They go to the control room and they saw that all the autobot, Starscream, Skyfire and Makeshift were there. They were talking to each other's when they saw Blackswords with Starlight. The whole base was silent for a few second before Starscream run to his sparkling and hugs him with joy. The others were smiling also happy to see him again.

"I'm back." Says Starlight. "How long have I been gone...from your perspective?" He then asks mysteriously.

Starscream looks at him and saw he grown more than he should in 3 years. He's taller than he should be.

"What do you mean?" Asks Bumblebee.

"...3 years." Answers Makeshift.

"I see." Says Starlight.

"Why would you ask such question?" Asks Tear. She knew he asks it for a reason.

"...Well..." But Starlight was nervous and couldn't give proper answers for a few second until he answers. "It was one of Primus power, he compresses the time for the rest of the universe with his power and the 3 years you fell was 10 years for me."

"..." They were all silent.

"So Primus has more power than I first thought." Comments Optimus.

"So you're training is over?" Asks Cliffjumper.

"Yes. I finish my training and I can fully control the power. The ways I use it only depend on me now." Says Starlight. Then he adds "It's good to be home."

Starscream finally let him go. They talk for a while about everything that happens between the 3 years. Starlight discovers that he didn't miss lot. Sadly, the war was still continuing against the decepticon, Jack was now at the university to follow his dream, Miko was return from Japan one year ago , after they explains why Miko have to return to Japan, and was preparing her first album with her groups. He also learns that Jack and Miko is now a couple and was hanging out. They relationship was explosive and also stable...which was hard to believe for Starlight. He also learn that Raf is the only one who still come regularly to the autobot base since he still have lot of time to spent, for Bumblebee relief. June was still a nurse to the same hospital but she learns some trick to help Ratchet if he really needs it.

"Lastly." Says proudly Blackswords. "I'm now officially an autobot."

He then shows his autobot insignia.

"Cool." Says Starlight. "But would that be bad with you Sire?" He adds uneasy.

"It has to be done." Says Blackswords sadly. "But I'll stop and save him believe me. If you succeed with your Sire, there's no way I'll fail."

"Understood." Says Starlight.

"It's been a while my friend." Says Makeshift happily to see him again.

"Yeah. Far too long if you ask me...At least, it will be the last time." Says Starlight.

"I'm sure of it."

"I wish to welcome you back home." Says Optimus.

"Thanks." Says Starlight. "Tear...Blackswords...Why are you holding your servos together?...Are you in love?"

They both saw their servos together and they suddenly let it go.

"Well...Where not...at that state yet." Says hesitantly Tear.

"It feels that way...Congratulation." Says Starlight with a smile, clearly teasing them.

"I didn't say yes." Says Tear again.

"..." Blackswords was silent by those words.

"Starlight...My little Starlight...I think it will so be time for me to tell you the whole story of my past...when the humans will be there." Says Starscream.

"Sire...Alright. I'm just happy to be there again...For now." Says Starlight.

"Optimus, we receive a demand of communication from Origin." Says Ratchet.

"Alright." Says Optimus. "I accept to talk with him."

"-Hello there Optimus...It's good to see you again Starlight.-" Says Origin with a smile. "-Anyway...I must talk to you about important news...A new pretender will living with us in my ship and...Well...he's...psychologically unstable.-"

"He's dangerous to us?" Asks Optimus.

"-...Not exactly, dangerous for all who's in his way...and especially the scientists and researchers and his target number one...Shockwave.-" Says Origin.

"Why?" Asks Wheeljack.

"-I never know why...He won't talk to me...Anyway; it's just to warn you about his presence...No one really like him except me...In my own way.-" Adds Origin with a smile.

"Wait! Him...Why him? That..." Says with anger Makeshift.

"-ENOUGH!...Well...See you another solar cycle.-" He then cut of the communications.

"Seems like problems up ahead." Comment Bulkhead.

"Anyway...How was your training?" Asks Blackswords.

"Good...I can't say any more than that." Says Starlight cutting any optics contact.

"No problem." Says Tear. "There so much you miss...Let's take our time to show it to you."

"Great." Says Starlight with a smile.

Makeshift was awfully silent...he knew trouble is up ahead but way bigger than the autobot think.

* * *

**Origin Spaceship: command room**

"Sparkling." Says Origin. "Prepare to welcome your brother."

They all mourn by the anger.

"Can you at least be nice with him?" Says Origin.

"If he's nice with us." Says Hellbat.

The Bridge open and Rampage pass through it. He was bigger than any pretender...except Origin.

"Welcome." Says unnaturally the pretenders except Origin.

He looks at them before saying with a provocative voice:

"Can't believe I'm living here with **2 sparklings**." Pointing at Hellbat and Lucier.

"Watch what you're saying." Says Lucier.

"Looks like you're about to **cry**." He answers.

"Grrrr..." Lucier contain his anger with great strength.

"Enough Rampage." Warns Origin moving closer to Rampage.

"Looks like the **sparkling** is mad." Say cruelly Rampage.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR BAD WORD." Shout Hellbat.

"Alright...I haven't forgotten you're...prank." Then Rampage took out his pincer-blade. "Maybe I should of-"

"Come with me." Says with great anger Origin. He took him by his neckcable and took his out of the control room. "I told you...again and again...NEVER THREAT ONE OF YOUR BROTHER!"

"It wasn't a threat." Says Rampage meaning he was about to offline Hellbat.

"..." Origin stays silent which worry Rampage. "You leave me no choice."

Origin took Rampage and throws him in a prison of the ship.

"**I really...really...REALLY HATE to do this to you, but you leave me no choice. I won't accept any threat, battle and especially, YOUR INTENTION OF OFFLYING ONE OF MY SPARKLING!**" Shout Origin. "**Rampage, you better change your attitude because I won't tolerate this.** We are in an important mission and I won't accept a failure when we'll recruit new pretenders and being close to the perfect creator."

"..." Rampage was trembling and quiet.

Origin watches him. He knew prison cause him to be quiet but he never say why. Origin is worry about him but it was the only thing he can do without hitting him. "_What happen to you on Cybertron?_" Wonder Origin.

"Rampage...You have to respect your family...Tomorrow...I'll release you." Says Sadly Origin by his silence.

* * *

AC: Me: This is the end of the chapter.

Hellbat: Finally back on the story.

Me: I know...I have a little down for this story but it ends by the beginning of this first chapter.

Hellbat: Don't hesitate to review dear fans. Next chapter shall be: The trine and the love one.

Have fun...Wait...Rampage is a slagging bastard...Why did you make him appear?

Me: I check my first act again and I saw an element I didn't use so I decide Rampage will live that nightmare.

Hellbat: Poor him. What you're sick mind imagine.

Me: Read my prologue part 2 and the answers there.

Hellbat: Alright...True, it's here and you weren't about to exploit it. Anyway have fun.


	2. Chapter 1

AC: Me: Here's the next chapter.

Hellbat: It will be fun and sad.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**More than a starlight Act II: The cause**

**Chapter 1: The trine is born**

* * *

**Autobot base: Control room: Few days later**

In the base, everyone was finally present, the humans; Jack, Raf, Miko, June and Fowler was present with the rest of the member living in the base.

"Well...It's time to tell my past." Says Starscream.

"We are ready." Says Starlight.

* * *

**Starscream story: Skyfire house: 9 998 Stellar cycles ago**

Starscream was sitting was sitting on his chair and was reading his holo book for his final exam in the science academy. Skyfire was also helping him studying for a while until their processor seems it was about to explode.

"I think we should go outside." Propose Skyfire. "We still have 25 orbital cycles before the final exams."

"As long as my Sire doesn't find us." Says Starscream uncertain.

("You were worry about your Sire?" Asks Arcee)

("Yeah...Now stop interrupt me." Says Starscream.)

("He's always down and more passive when his Sire was around at that time." Explains Skyfire. "You can continue.")

"Don't worry, I'll watch you." Says Skyfire with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Asks Starscream.

"Hum...Polyhex." Propose Skyfire.

"I never was here...Alright." Says Starscream.

* * *

**Polyhex: Prime Park.**

Skyfire and Starscream were walking around the park and were watching the sparkling playing with their creators.

"*Sigh* My Sire never do that with me." Says sadly Starscream.

"My creators are both dead just before I meet you." Says Skyfire. "Our encounter really cheers me up my friend. I'll never let you down."

"You say that ag- What are they doing?" Asks Starscream.

Skyfire look at the direction Starscream was pointing. They saw 2 others seekers who were flying around and was racing in high speed. Then, they land in front of them.

"I won." Says happily the one in purple.

"No...I won." Says the other one in blue.

They have the same appearance like twins.

"We see you and you both lose." Says Starscream with a small smile dragging their attentions.

"WHAT!?" They both shout.

"I was there first **so I win**." Says Starscream with a smile.

"You weren't even in the race." They both shout again.

"But I also participate...when you reach the end." Says Starscream.

"That's no slagging sense." Says the purple one.

"Stop teasing them would you." Says Skyfire to Starscream.

"You just ruin my fun...Anyway...I challenge you to a race and I'll be the winner for real." Says Starscream.

"No way! I shall be victorious." Says the purple one.

"No way! It will be me." Protest the blue one.

"Let's race all around the city from...the energon depot." Says Starscream.

"You're on." Says the blue one.

"I'll say what if we...raise the challenge." Says the purple one.

"I'm interested." Says Starscream.

"Starscream, watch out!" Tries to warn Skyfire but Starscream ignore him.

"If I won or my brother...You'll give us 15 000 credits and kiss our arf 30 times." Says the purple seekers.

"And if I win...You're going to come naked to Iacon and run around the city for...7 orbital cycles." Says Starscream.

The blue seekers gasp by this but the purple one smile without any worries.

"Challenge accepted?" They both ask.

"Challenge accepted." They both answer.

The 3 places themselves in their position. Transform into their aerial form and wait for Skyfire signal.

"You sure want to do this?" Asks Skyfire one last time.

"Of course." Smirk Starscream.

"Ready...set...GO!" Shout Skyfire.

("So...Who win's?" Asks Miko.)

("Well...Slag, I lost the sight of it...Anyway I'll move to the end of the race if you want it.")

("Great job Miko." Says Starlight.)

("Sorry" Says Miko.)

("Anyway..." Continued Starscream.)

"I WIN! HAHAHAHA. I READY TO SEE YOU **NAKED** AROUND IACON **TOMORROW**!" Says Starscream shouting happily about his victory.

"Don't get over excited." Says the purple seekers. "You were at you're first race and you clearly consume more energon than us."

"...What do you mean?" Asks Skyfire. Starscream also calm down when he heard their last sentence.

"This is Polyhex...It's a very poor region on Cybertron...Most of us doesn't have the change to consume energon each day and about home...it's also difficult to have a decent one." Says the Purple seekers.

"Where do you live?" Asks Starscream.

"? We are lucky for this. Our house is the biggest one: Cybertron." Says the blue one.

"No I mean which house does you live?" Says Starscream a little annoyed.

"We have no house. Cybertron is our house. We can sleep everywhere we want...except Kaon. It's a little...too risky to go there." Says the blue one.

"We never give our designations...Mine is Skyfire." Says Skyfire.

"My designation is Starscream."

"Mine is Thundercracker." Says the purple one.

"And Mine is Skywarp." Says the blue one.

"I see. Anyway...You will still run in your protoform for 7 orbitals cycles." Says Starscream.

"Do we really-" But the purple one was interrupted.

"Yes." Says Starscream.

"Slag!" Was all they could say.

* * *

**Skyfire house: 10 orbital cycles later**

"I wonder if they'll come here." Says Starscream.

"The twin. Of course, they won't refuse energon."

("Why do you skip the naked run part?" Asks Miko.)

("True" answers most of the listeners.)

("Hum...Starlight is too young to know the results. I can say it was humiliating for them but...it turns bad when...somebot almost took advantage to them if Skyfire haven't saved their arf...the SM thing." Says Starscream. All of the Cybertronian...except Starlight understood what he means.)

("The what?" Asks Miko, but Blackswords whisper the translation to Miko: Sex)

("Understood. Go on." Says Miko.)

"Hello there." Says the 2 twin seekers.

"Hello. Here's some energon." Says Starscream.

"Thanks, but that won't buy you any service." Warns Thundercracker.

"I know. It's just...Sorry about that pervert." Says Starscream.

"No problems. This isn't the first time somebot tries this to us." Says Thundercracker. "We saw worse."

"Hey!" Suddenly says Skywarp. "Why don't we form a trine?"

"WHAT!" Starscream and Thundercracker shout.

"Come one. Were full grown mech and we are seekers without a trine. I like you Starscream and...We'll never find anyone who will talk to us so...openly and honestly without seeing us with pity." Says Skywarp.

"He treats anybot like scrap." Says Skyfire.

"That's exactly why. For him, we are anybot." Says Skywarp.

"...If it for your pleasure brother...I'll accept you're idea...And you Starscream?" Asks Thundercracker.

"Well...The scrap with this of course I accept." Says Starscream.

"I'll just have to say that I won't take responsibility of any trouble you three will be in." Warns Skyfire.

"Come on big bot we are not evil." Says Skyfire.

"Let's begin." Says Skywarp.

The 3 seekers took 2 part of their coding. They put it into small's canister and they give it to the others. Then, they put the canister inside a special device inside their spark chamber and the fluid fuse with their spark, creating a special link between them.

"Seems like the trine bonds is a success." Says Skywarp.

"Yes and-" Was about to complete Starscream when they hear a knock at the door.

Starscream open it and was paralyse by fear when he saw his brother there.

His brother was very tall and massif compare to him but still smaller than Skyfire.

"Hello there brother." Says Starscream brother with hate in his voice.

"Hi...Starsaber." Says Starscream.

("You're brother is the great and mighty Starsaber." Says Arcee.)

("Yes...and I **hate him**." Answers Starscream.)

("He's the second in command of all of the autobot in the galaxy." Says Optimus. "He's just under me in order of power.")

("He's a great hero and also a great source of inspiration for the autobot. Why do you hate him?" Asks Bumblebee.)

("The answers is simple. QUIET AND YOU'LL KNOW IT!" Says Starscream.)

("Sorry." Says Bumblebee.)

("It was for all of you. Question's after my story...**Please**." Says Starscream.)

"You know the reason of my presence here right." Says Starsaber with haughty in his voice.

"Show some respect for our member of the trine." Says Skywarp.

"Quiet. I'm speaking with my bro- Trine... ARE YOU SLAGGING MAD STARSCREAM! A TRINE...WITH INFERIOR CYBERTRONIAN!"

"...shut the slag...SHUT THE /&*&? SLAG! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT IN MY EXISTENCE AND DON'T CAN MY TRINE MEMBER INFERIOR OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS...AND COLLEGES WHEN I SHALL BE A SCIENTIST! I DON'T WANT THAT SLAGGING COMFORT AND POWER IN MY LIFE I WANT TO LIVE WITH MY PASSION! SO OUT OF HERE...OUT OF MY EXISTENCE THE ENTIRE STAR FAMIILY OUT OF MY EXISTENCE..." Shout all what Starscream want to say to his Sire. He then cries. Lubricant comes out of his optics. Lubricant of Hate, sadness, sorrow and despair for his family.

"STOP COMPLANING AND FOLLOW M-" But Starsaber was cut.

"HE SAID OUT OF HIS LIFE SO GET YOUR ARF OUT OF HERE!" Shout Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Skyfire place himself in front of Starscream and says calmly:

"You won't force him to do anything his Sire wants. He's free to do anything he wants. That is the true will of Primus in this world. Forcing anybot to be want somebot else want isn't what Primus want. So get out of here. If...If...you force me...I'll fight you." He adds with a broke and disgust tone in his voice when he talks about fighting.

"FINE! BROKE YOUR LIFE ALL YOU WANT, BUT NEVER COME BACK CRYING HOME BECAUSE I'LL CLOSE THE DOOR TO YOU EVEN IF OUR CARRIER DOESN'T WANT THIS!...I HATE YOU SO MUCH I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL YOU IF YOU'RE IN ANY WAY RESPONSIBLE OF THE PAIN OF OUR CREATORS!...WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH? YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT NOTHING ELSE BUT YOUSELF. I..." But Starsaber voice box seems to be broken. He turns around and walks away from them...fast.

"Starscream...We have to find a new home...I guess for you 2 too since you are his trine." Says Skyfire.

"Cool." They both say.

"You'll have to pay too." Precise Skyfire. "It means a job."

"...Slag." They both say.

The four walk away from their home and find another one closer to the academy and also harder to be found by any Star.

* * *

**Autobot base: Control room**

"We finally found a new house when-"

"Optimus! We have an incoming message from a ship." Warns Ratchet.

"Why must someone always interrupt me?" Complains Starscream.

"Patch it through." Says Optimus.

"Hello Prime. It's Starsaber reporting to you."

Starscream immediately hide behind Bulkhead who was closer to him than Skyfire.

"Hi. What is the reason of your presence?" Says Optimus.

"Somebot seems to have caught something and his body is lightly rust for now, but I don't want to take any risk. Can Ratchet examine him?" Asks Starsaber.

"Of course." Answers Optimus.

"Thanks Optimus and...Starscream...You're here...DON'T HIDE I SEE YOU'RE WINGS!" Shout Starsaber. He suddenly turns around and says gently: "Stay in the berth please."

"I have no choice but to face you again." Says Starscream with hate in his voice.

"You won't fight!" Orders Optimus. "When you come here, I don't want any argument between the 2 of you."

"..." They both stay silent. But Starsaber finally nod because of the security of his passenger and Starscream accept because he saw his sparkling giving him the sigh to let him come here. Starsaber was the uncle of Starlight after all.

"Fine Optimus. I won't talk to him." Says Starscream.

"We will be soon here." Says Starsaber before he cut the communication.

"That'll be so much fun." Says sarcastically Starscream.

* * *

AC: Me: This is the end of the second chapter.

Hellbat: Next one: Family reunion. It's not a flashback and I'll be not there again.

Me: I'll warn you that Starscream past will be long and may need...3 to 7 more chapters to be complete.

Hellbat: But you'll have a complete past story.

Me: Also...If you want to see Starsaber form...got to Google image and tape transformers victory: Starsaber...I think you'll have the image. I think.

Hellbat: Yes, Starsaber is also the one who kill Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Me: You'll know all the details of what happen in a later chapter.

Hellbat: Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

AC: Hello there, sorry if it took a long time, but I was hesitant about Starscream and Starsaber reunion.

Hellbat: But it's now over so enjoy the chapter.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**More than a starlight Act II: The cause**

**Chapter 2: Family reunion**

**Autobot base: Control room**

"He'll soon be here." Says Ratchet.

"He can take all his time; I really don't want to see him." Grunts Starscream.

"Sire...I want to see him." Says Starlight.

"I know but...I'll never forgive him for what he says." Says Starscream.

"He's here." Says Ratchet.

"Great, more autobots." Says Fowler.

They ship land at the top of the base with a cloaking device on and Ratchet receive the demand to come in the ship. Ratchet accepts and goes to the top.

"Why doesn't he want to come here?" Says Cliffjumper.

"It's because I'm here." Says Starscream.

"I really want to see him. I want to fight him. If he's so powerful, I can progress by training with him." Says Blackswords.

"I'm sorry Starlight...Maybe you can rejoin Ratchet." Says Tear.

"Yeah." Says Starlight.

"We'll come with you if Ratchet says it's ok." Says Blackswords.

"-Optimus-" Says Ratchet.

"Yes Ratchet?" Asks Optimus.

"-The patient just has the x-75 virus. Nothing grave. He should heal in no time without treatment and won't infect anybot. Also...he's coming down there with Starsaber. No one else is there.-" Says Ratchet.

"Understood." Says Optimus.

The door opens and Ratchet comes here with Starsaber and...Starscream gasp by surprise: Stardust...his Sire.

"Welcome Starsaber." Says Optimus.

"Hello." Says Starsaber. He tries to ignore Starscream.

"...Starscream...It's really you." Says Stardust without joy or anger. He was a little different from Starscream memory. He was still a red massif seekers but some part of his body is cover with dust. His head was more of a square. He has some...femme legs like him. But his claw wasn't sharp like him. He always moves with a cane but...He really uses the cane to keep him on his pede this time. _How much do you change? _Wonder Starscream.

Stardust didn't really physically change put it was more his aura that was different. He passes from a dominant aura to a more...depress and hopeless aura.

"...Sire." Says Starscream.

"..." Stardust looks at him but stay silent.

The entire resident of the base are silent by the cold atmosphere that suddenly appear in the base.

"Sire..." Says Starlight He also touch Starscream wings to grab his attention. Starlight doesn't stand this atmosphere, not after he just returns.

Stardust sees Starlight saying Sire to his sparkling.

"You...have a sparkling and you never tell me anything about him." Says Stardust. He was visibly saddened by his discovery. "I...never knew I was a GrandSire"

"Starsaber didn't give you the message...I cut all ties with you." Says Starscream.

"But...What's his name?" Asks Stardust.

"...Starlight." Answers Starscream.

"You give him a Star in his name." Says Stardust. He then put himself down and says. "Starlight...Come here please."

"Alright." Says Starlight. He moves closer to him, happy to see another member of his family here.

Stardust puts his hands on his shoulder. Starlight gives him a smile and hugs his GrandSire. Stardust was surprise by his reaction but he hugs him back.

"Starscream...How much will you hurt your family?" Says Starsaber darkly.

"? What do you mean?" Says Starscream who doesn't understand what he means.

"Don't you know what happen to our carrier?" Says Starsaber barely containing his rage.

"No...What happen to her?" Asks Starscream uncertain. He notice that she wasn't there for a while, but didn't know where she was.

"She's...SHE'S OFFLINE FROM THE MOMENT SHE LEARNS YOU BECAME A DECEPTICON! THE NEWS OFFLINE HER! YOU KILL HER AND I'M SURE YOU LIKE TO HURT YOUR OWN FAMILY!" Shout Starsaber.

"*Sob* no...Not her! NOT HER!" Shout Starscream. He then runs away from the control room.

"Sire..." Whispered Starlight. He discovers like Starscream that she was offline now. Worse for Starlight, he never ever see her.

"I thought he didn't care." Says Starsaber surprise by his brother reaction.

"Starsaber...Watch your word." Warns Stardust.

"Wh-...Sorry...I forgot about you." Says Starsaber to the rest of the base.

Miko, who was usually excited by new bots coming around didn't say anything. Starsaber didn't appeal to her from the conversation with Starscream and decide to remain silent.

"What are those creatures?" Asks Stardust about the humans.

Optimus explains all the details and Stardust was satisfied by his answers.

"I have a question." Says Starsaber. "Why is Starscream here in the first place?"

"He abandoned his position as decepticon and became neutral...when he learns that his sparkling was online. After all, the thought of losing him was the first reason he joins the decepticon...I think." Says Optimus.

"That bastard!" Says Starsaber. "Sorry...I only lose my cool when I talk about my...brother."

"I see." Says Starlight. "So... ...you are my uncle."

"In a way yes." He replied with a smile. "Do not worry, I'm only angered against my brother...you have done nothing wrong. I also learn that Megatron is here from my intel...Is that right?"

"You are right." Says Cliffjumper. "He's here and we are doing our best to stop him."

"Then...Count me in. You need all strength you need... ... ...I also learn some very bad news...but it won't concern us since no pretenders are on this planet." Says Starsaber.

"Actually...They are 10...no...11 pretenders on this planet and...3 of them are at this base." Says Bulkhead nervously.

"WHAT! They are in danger. The hunters will be there soon." Says Starsaber in panic.

"Who are they? Why are They after us?" Says Starlight and Tear.

"You are a pretender?" Asks Stardust to Starlight.

"Of course." Says Starlight.

"You cannot be anything else if you are the sparkling of Starscream." Says Stardust mysteriously.

"Euh...Anyway I'm only returning here recently and I already learn some bad news." Says Starlight.

"Recently returning here?" Asks Starsaber.

"Yes...I...finish my training with...Hard to believe but it was with Primus. I can perfectly use the Spark arts." Says Starlight.

The 2 other Star was silent.

"How is that possible?" Asks Stardust.

"It's a joke right?" Asks Starsaber.

"It's the true." Says Ratchet. "Only the true."

...

"Anyway...The hunters are approaching and you won't be able to stay at the autobot base since the hunters are autobot." Says Starsaber. "As for your earlier question, the Hunters are those who still followed Sentinel Prime belief about the elimination of the pretenders and hunt all of them until no more exist."

"I can protect them." Says Blackswords.

"You look familiar..." Says Starsaber when he looks at Blackswords more carefully.

"You are the sparkling of Megatron correct?" Asks Stardust.

"Yes...I know it's sad what my Sire became but I'll save him...one day I will." Says Blackswords.

"It's im-" Was about to say Starsaber but Optimus interrupt him.

"He can do it." Says Optimus.

"And why are you wearing the autobot insignia?" Asks Starsaber.

"Because I want to help the autobot stopping my Sire for his mistake and because I want to actively protect the earth." Says Blackswords.

"Good for you." Says Starsaber with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I run away." Says Starscream returning in the control room.

"It's alright." Says Starlight. "When will you continue to tell you're past?"

"Soon. I want to speak with my Sire in private please." Says Starscream.

"Alright." Says Stardust. They get out of the control room for a while.

"When the hunters shall be here?" asks Optimus. "My sparkling Tear is also a pretender and Makeshift will also be in danger."

"I can defend myself but...Origin must be warned of their presence." Says Makeshift.

"Who's Origin?" Asks Starsaber.

"The Sire of all pretenders." Answers Makeshift.

"...What does he means by that?" Wonder Starsaber.

"I shall explain it to you later." Says Tear.

Starscream and his Sire return in the control room.

"You're explanation seems like a tales but I must recognise that is the true...Maybe you choice was destiny after all." Says Stardust. "I...Never mind."

"Sire..." Says Starscream sadly. When he was young, he was afraid of him...later he was hating him with all his strength and now...he only feel remorse...He never tries to understand his Sire when his sparkling have done the opposite and he saw how much damage he has done in his Sire spark. "I'm sorry for...everything."

"...We all have our share of fault my sparkling. It's more sad that it took 10 000 stellar cycles to...speak again." Says Stardust.

"You actually think of forgiving him!" Says Starsaber. "I can't believe it."

"Never mind you...I shall continue my story now." Says Starscream.

"What story?" Asks Starsaber.

"My past...I shall now continue with...when I meet my mate." Says Starscream.

* * *

AC: Hellbat: It's sad, but I'm still not here.

Me: Yeah and...Wait a minute; I'm always the one who speak first.

Hellbat: Beat you this time.

Me: A new enemy will appear soon, will they kill a pretender? Will they kill Hellbat?

Hellbat: Of course not...right?

Me: Maybe.

Hellbat: You won't-

Me: Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; next one will be about Starscream love.

Hellbat: The title is still...now found for the next chapter...Have fun.


	4. Chapter 3

AC: Took some time. Love isn't my best...strong side. It takes more time to write it and even now...I have no choice but to skip the description of their relationship development by an unusual way...I did a little like in the Simpsons. I think you recognise when.

Hellbat: You here? I thought you were abscent.

Author: I was...I have university you know.

Hellbat: Sure.

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

No-Online = No life

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**More than a starlight Act II: The cause**

**Chapter 3: I fall in love**

**Starscream story: Speed city: 7452 Stellar cycles ago**

Starscream was walking in Speed city with the rest of his trine since it was is day off from the research facility.

("Speed city?" Asks Miko.)

("Interrupting me already? It's the city known for his race and high speed. Lots of the racers of Cybertron are born there like Knock Out. It's his city, which explains why he loves race." Explains Starscream. "Anymore question before I continue? No. Then I'll continue")

"Why did you bring me here? Nothing in those grounder races will impress me since we can fly." Complains Starscream.

"We know. I just want to fly over them and annoy the racers by showing how way faster we are compare to them." Says Skywarp. "I just want to see the look on their faceplate."

"...You're such a sparkling Skywarp." Says Thundercracker. "It's just that you spend too much time in your research. You need to live outside the lab time to time."

"...Is it wrong that I love my job?" Asks Starscream.

"No, but it's wrong to be a no-online cybertronian." Replies Skywarp.

"...I'm not a no-online cybertronian." Argue Starscream.

"So...When are we teasing the racer?" Asks Skywarp.

"Stop with this and...Let's watch the race for now." Says Thundercraker.

They pay the credit and they enter in the arena. They look at the bottom and saw the racer getting in position.

"-Welcome every cybertronian for the 14 712 race of Speed city. We can see that your 2 favorites: Knock Out and Lightspeed-" Shout the commentator.

("Knock Out was a racer! I always thought he was a medic." Interrupt Blackswords)

("You don't know him at all" Replies Starscream.)

"Guess the race will start soon." Says Skywarp.

"Just shut up and enjoy." Says Thundercracker.

"-The racers take their position. The race will start on 3...2...1...ROLL!-" Shout the commentator.

The race begins and it was really intense. Knock Out and Lightspeed take the lead from the beginning until the end of the race. At the last second, Lightspeed was first and she beat Knock Out.

"-And Lightspeed wins the race this time-" Says the commentator excited.

All cybertronian shout in joy for the excellent and excited race they've seen. Starscream and his trine were also excited by the race between the 2 best racers. After a while, they get out of the arena and walk outside.

"See. Fun things exist outside the lab." Says Skywarp.

"I know. *Sigh* what do we do now?" Asks Starscream.

"We'll...We should-" But Thundercracker was cut by a:

**Bang!**

Starscream tackle another cybertronian by accident.

"Sorry." They say at the same time.

Starscream looks at the cybertronian and saw that it was...Lightspeed.

"You're the winner!" Says Starscream. When he watches her closer, he was at a loss of word.

"Of course, I'm the fastest femme of all Cybertron." Replies Lightspeed.

"You may be the faster grounder, but you can't compare your speed with fliers." Replies Skywarp.

"Skywarp." Tries to warn Thundercracker but it was too late.

"Of course, I don't use the easy way. It's more exciting to be a grounder and it's harder during a race since they are more limitation and obstacles. I don't understand what you enjoy in flying." Says Lightspeed.

"You don't know anything. Flying is our life." Says Skywarp.

"Well rolling is my life." Countered Lightspeed.

"H-Hello." Says Starscream.

"? Sorry I forgot to introduce myself...Even if you know my name. I am Lightspeed." She says.

"I am Starscream." He says a little too fast.

"I'm Thundercracker and this impulse and a little stupid seeker is my brother Skywarp."

"Hey!" Says Skywarp a little mad at his brother.

"Well...I have to go. Bye." She then transforms and roll fast.

"B-Bye!" Says Starscream.

"Are you in love?" Tease Skywarp.

"...Of course not." Says Starscream.

"I think you are." Says Skywarp happy from his reaction.

("And we've argue over this for...2 hours. Skywarp didn't let this go." Says Starscream. "I watch her race when I have time during one stellar cycle until destiny...and by destiny I mean Skywarp and his plan to fall in love one another." )

Starscream follows Skywarp, he says he found something interesting and he has to show it to him. He then shows him a door which he opens and throws him inside and closes it before Starscream can go out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SLAGGING WARP! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shout Starscream.

("Even if I say that Starlight never repeats that word or I'll make sure you regret it." Says Starscream.)

("You are a bad influence." Comment Stardust.)

("I'm the one who say that least in this base." Countered Starscream.)

("I've never say this in my life." Counter Stardust.)

("Oh! Sure...You say it when you hit your...you know what for 4 solar cycles non-stop!" Says Starscream.)

("Enough and continue please." Says Optimus knowing this confrontation will be endless.)

Skywarp walks away and leave Starscream inside. One solar cycle later, he returns with someone else.

"So what do you want to show me?" Asks a familiar voice to Starscream. Starscream recognises the femme voice. It comes from Lightspeed.

"Well..." Says Skywarp.

He opens the door and throws her inside. She falls on Starscream who fall on his back, Lightspeed over him. Skywarp close the door and for 3 solar cycles they order him to open the door until they move to insulting him for another 3 solar cycles and finally begin to talk. The 2 talk a lot and they eventually begin to talk more about themselves and they begin to speak about relationship until they suddenly kiss one each other's.

Then Skywarp finally opens the door. He watches them kissing until they broke the kiss and smash Skywarp for a while.

"Aie! Ouch! Pl- Urgh! Please! Stop! Ouch!" And Skywarp keeps complaining for a while until they let him go. "Why?"

"Because you trap us in this room." Explains Starscream.

"But you were clearly in love with her and-" But he was cut by another punch from Starscream. "Ouch!"

"It's alright." Says Lightsaber. "Let's trap him inside the door and have a romantic date."

"What! No! Let me go." **Clam! **"Hey! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Shout Skywarp as Starscream and Lightsaber walk away. "COME BACK" PLEASE!"

"Well...Where do you want to go?" Asks Starscream. When he asks that he looks at her closer. She was rather a thin femme, but less than Starscream. She is blue except her helm which is red. Her optics are green, a unique color. She has...large arms compare to Starscream, but her pede were big and made for high speed.

"Hum...Let's grab some energon and visit the crystal forest." Propose Lightsaber.

They did has she suggests and have fun together. They decide to visit the forest after having a full tank. Then they decide to hang out together until the day end.

"I'm sorry, but I have a race soon." Says Lightsaber.

"Maybe another time." Propose Starscream.

"With you? Of course." She says with smile.

"Care to give me your comlink?" Asks Starscream.

"Of course!" Then they give their comlink and kiss before saying good bye.

"I think I'm forgetting something." Says Starscream.

* * *

**Present: Autobot Command Room**

"From that day we fall in love." Says Starscream.

"With a grounder." Says Starsaber.

"Yes...I don't see what the problem is." Replies Starscream.

"I don't have a problem...but I just never imagine you with a grounder." Says his brother.

"So...You forgot you're trine member in a room...did he survive?" Asks Stardust.

"Of course. After all, it was my brother who offline both of them." Says Starscream still enrage about their dead.

"It is war. You were decepticons and I was an autobot." Says Starsaber.

Starlight closes his eyes at those words. _With my power...Can I put an end to this war?...Can I put an end to all this?...With Primus power?_

"Anyway, about Knock Out loving races. His origin explains a lot." Comments Cliffjumper and cutting the arguments between Starscream and Starsaber.

"I know. I never really give importance to his name when I watch the race, but when I meet him during the war, I recognise him and he was proud that someone remember his racing past...except for Soundwave and Breakdown." Says Starscream.

"I have a question." Asks Starscream Sire. "Did you talk about you weird desire that worries your family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Answers Starscream.

"I mean...when you sing and dance «It is I Starscream...» The rest I don't remember." Says Stardust.

"SIRE! How can you say such a thing?" Says Starscream.

"Is it true?" Asks Starlight.

"Absolutely true. He does this time to time." Says Skyfire. "When he's...less...sane."

Starscream then fall on his knee.

"Now I'm in shame for the rest of my existence." Complains Starscream.

Everyone in the base laugh strongly at the thought of Starscream dancing and singing, except Starscream of course.

"Anyway...I think it's beginning to be late for today." Says Jake.

"Thankfully we have all free time tomorrow." Says Miko.

"Yeah." Says Jake.

"Miko. How your rock group holding up?" Asks Raf.

"Really good. We are still preparing our first album, but it's going to rock I assure you." Says Miko with a smile.

"That's my girl." Says Jake.

"So...Are you more...responsible?" Asks Starlight.

"Well...Of course." Says Miko. Which was half of the true.

"She's still doing reckless thing, but she don't put her life in danger anymore like she usually does." Explains Jake.

"Glad for you." Says Starlight."

"So you are agent Fowler right?" Asks Starlight.

"Yes..."

"It was strange that we never meet when I was in the base." Comment Starlight.

"It's true. The odds were against it until now I guess." Explains Fowler.

"Time to return home." Says June.

They all say good-bye and the humans return home.

"Starlight...Let's catch the time we've lost." Says Stardust.

"Of course." Says Starlight with a smile.

"...You too Starscream." Says Stardust.

"..." Starscream didn't answer.

"You can't be serious." Says Starsaber. He didn't shout, but he was clearly displeased by this.

"I am...They are so many things I've wanted to say. So many things I should have to say...So many secrets none of you know. I'm the last one to know it." Explains Stardust.

"Well my friends...I'll be occupied for a long time." Says Starlight to Blackswords and Tear.

"Don't take too much time." Says Blackswords.

* * *

**Autobot base on the roof outside**

"What do you want to talk about?" Asks Starscream.

"Let's begin with your special spark Starscream." Answers Stardust.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 3. Hope you like it.

Hellbat: And Cliffhanger. I'll be present in the next chapter: Bloody and the young girl follow up with: The secret of the Star family.


	5. Chapter 4

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

No-Online = No life

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**More than a starlight Act II: The cause**

**Chapter 4: Bloody and the young girl**

**Origin spaceship: Command room**

Bloody was walking to the command room, after a small detour so he won't pass in front of Rampage chamber. He then reaches the command room and saw that everyone, except Origin, was chatting together.

"Is there something I've miss?" Asks Bloody.

"Nothing." Says Hellbat. "We were just talking about everything and nothing."

"Except Rampage coming...It's been quite inactive for a while." Says Metatron.

"Oh! Incoming transmission!" Warns Illusionness.

"Where's origin?" Asks Lucier.

"He's elsewhere for now." Answers Metatron.

"We have no choice but to answer." Says Hellbat. He then opens the communication.

"Makeshift! It's so bad to see you again...I mean good...even if it's not in person." Says Maynar.

"-I have some bad news to tell you...The hunters will soon be here.-" Warns Makeshift.

"What!" They all shout in surprise. Old fear awake in them.

"-Yes...You must be ready for anything. It means we must soon bring the young pretenders in the ship for safety and I mean safety.-" Says Makeshift.

"Alright." Answers Hellbat.

"-That's all I have to say for now. It was short but I need to prepare myself if they come here sooner than Starsaber says. Good-bye.-" Says Makeshift cutting the transmission.

"This is not good." Says Metatron. He then walks out of the command room. "I'll warn Origin immediately."

The others went into a serious communication about Starsaber and the hunters, when Bloody decide to pay a visit to the earth again before the hunters are here.

* * *

**The Grand Canyon**

Bloody was walking in the Grand Canyon for pleasure. Though he never tells anyone but he loves this place. He walks for a while until he hears a voice whining with sadness.

"Why?" The voice was very young and sad.

Bloody looks to the air and sees a little girl near the cliff. He saw to his horror that she was covered in blood, she also appears to be uninjured.

"Mom...Dad..." She then stays immobile for a while.

"No." Says Bloody with horror. He knows what she was talking about.

He then immediately begins to climb the Canyon to reach the girl in case she decides to suicide. He climbs and climbs until he was close enough to help her and far enough so he cannot be seen.

"I will be with you again." Says the little girl. She closes her eyes and jump.

She didn't fall long. Bloody catches her with his servo. Then he realises that he forgot something important...To keep holding the canyon.

"Slaggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggg!" Shout Bloosy when he falls.

He manages to grab the cliff with his free servo and slowing his falling until he loses his grab and fall. He puts her on his tank because he knows it's soft and hit the ground violently...without any damage for him. He then releases his servos and sees the girl trembling on his tank...her eyes close.

"What happen?" Asks Bloody, trying to be the most soft and nice than possible.

"...Who are you?" says the young girl...eyes close as ever.

"I am a friend...A hero." He adds.

"I..." She then remains silent.

Bloody looks calmly at her. She appears to be between 6 or 7 years old, she as short black hair and a brown skin. She was wearing a blue t-Shirt and a blue and long skit. But she was covered with blood on her body and her skin. Bloody didn't detect any injury so it wasn't her blood.

"What am I touching?" Asks the little girl. She touches Bloody tank carefully and slowly.

"Me." Answers Bloody.

She then opens her eyes and look at Bloody. She then screams in terror strongly by Bloody appearance and Bloody put his servo on his audio receptor. After a while, she stops screaming.

"Am I that ugly?" Asks Bloody.

It was a silly and a stupid question, but it calms the little girl down.

"Yes." Says the little girl.

"...That's not nice." Says Bloody mimicking an angry look.

"Sorry." When the fears calm down she begins to cry.

"Don't cry...you're fine." Says Bloody to comfort her.

"No...*sniff*" Says sadly the little girl. "Why did you save me?"

"I'm a hero. I'm here to save peoples life." Says Bloody.

"Why weren't you there when he kills mom and dad?" Says the little girl sadly and angry.

"I am not an omniscient being...I'm sorry." Says Bloody sadly.

"...Understood." She then cries more silently.

"Cry as long as you want...I'll take care of you." Says Bloody softy knowing it was useless to tell her to stop crying again.

Bloody stays down on the ground and wait for her to finish crying on his soft tank.

After an hour she stops crying and look at the Minotaur face of Bloody.

"Why did you save me?" Asks the little girl.

"Why did you try ending your life?" Asks Bloody.

"The reaper...he kills my parents...I...I want to be with them." Says the girl sadly.

"The reaper?" Asks Bloody.

"Yeah! An adult with a skeleton body holding a knife. He says he practices before killing the one who kill him." Say the little girl.

"I see. You are not the only one who loses his parents." Says Bloody not sure what to do about this information.

"Are you a robot?" Asks the little girl changing the subject.

"Yes...The name is Bloody." Says Bloody uncertain.

"Mine is Angela." Says the little girl not affected by his name.

"Angela...Like I say you are not the only one who lose his parents. I also lose my parents." Says Bloody.

"But you're a robot." Protest the little girl.

Bloody couldn't help but smile gently at the little girl.

"I'm an alien robot." Says Bloody. "On my planet...We have parents...mine has been... kill." He adds sadly. "So I know how we can feel."

"Poor you." She says. She then hugs his tank.

"Listen to me little girl. One day, you'll find someone who will love you like you're parents. I found this someone and you'll found that someone one day." Says Bloody to comfort her.

"But...What's going to happen to me now?" Asks Angela.

"Well..." But Bloody remain silent. He looks at her and saw her eyes. Her shining eyes full of hope and fear about the future. "Hum..." He couldn't resist her eyes. Everything about her touches his spark. What she's been through, the eyes she gives him and the love she gives him. "I'll take care of you." Says Bloody. "But it's going to be a secret. I don't want my brothers to find you or my Sire...Father I mean because he won't be happy and might tell me to leave you to an orphanage."

"Okay." Says the little girl.

"To hide you...you must enter in my mouth." Says Bloody.

"...Ok." She says.

"But before that...Let me clean you." Says Bloody.

After a while, Bloody find some water to take out the blood from her body.

Then Bloody takes her on his servo when she's clean, She then stand up and walk to Bloody faceplate direction, when she reaches the end of his servos. When she was near his neckcable, he opens his mouthplate and she climbs in it. He slowly closes it and then returns to the spaceship by the spacebridge, knowing that oxygen exist on the ship.

* * *

**Origin Spaceship: Corridor**

Bloody was walking the more naturally as possible to his quarter. He dodges any conversation and finally reaches his quarter when Hellbat stands in front of him.

"Hey! Where have you been? Origin was worry about you." Asks Hellbat.

Bloody gives him an angry looks. He then pushes Hellbat aside and enters in his quarter without saying anything.

"Guess he isn't in the mood." Says Hellbat as he walks away.

* * *

**Origin spaceship: Bloody quarter**

When Bloody reaches his berth, he opens his mouthplate and move his servo close to it. The little girl climbs down on his servo. Bloody lay down on his berth and put the girl on his tank.

"Be a good and quiet girl and everything will be fine." Says Bloody gently.

"Alright...What can I do now?" Asks Angela.

"I don't know...What do you want to do? I think it's still early to sleep." Says Bloody.

"I don't know..." Says the girl.

...

"So...how are you feeling now?" Asks Bloody.

"A little better." Says the little girl.

"Where are you living? You parents deserve a proper burial." Says Bloody.

"I'll tell you later." Says Angela.

"Do you live near the canyon?" Asks Bloody.

"Yes." She then keeps quiet for a while. She lay down on Bloody tank and let Bloody body warm her.

"Why are your belly soft and not the rest of your body?" Asks innocently Angela.

"Well...In case my T-Stomach gets bigger. I'm an exceptional robot." Says Bloody.

"Can I jump on it?" She asks.

"Hum!...Sure why not? Just...stay in the middle." Says Bloody uncertain.

She then stands up and begin to jump on his tank like a trampoline. Bloody tank was soft enough for her to do it. She then keeps bouncing higher and begins to giggle with pleasure.

"This is so much fun." Says happily Angela.

Bloody was happy to see her smile and he was also carefully watching were she might falls. It didn't hurt Bloody when Angela bounces on him.

"Bloody, I was wondering where..." Origin, which just enters in the room stay silent at the scene. Angela ceases bouncing on Bloody tank and was just observing Origin. "WHY IS THERE A HUMAN ON MY SHIP?"

"Don't shout I can explain." Says Bloody standing up, after the girl was on his servo. Origin scares the girl and she was hiding in Bloody servo.

"Better have a good explanation because I never authorise such thing." Says Origin clearly angry.

"It's because I refuse to let her alone. She just loses her parents and I decide to take care of her." Explains Bloody briefly.

"Not good enough." Says Origin.

"Alright. I'll whisper it to you." Then bloody move closer to Origin audio receptor. He didn't want to bring up what happen to her again. "When I found her...She was about to commit suicide...no, she tries to suicide and I save her life. Then she was crying on me for a while until she explains that she saw the killer killing her own parents just as target practice. I decide to take care of her."

"She's a human...She will be better in an orphanage." Explains Origin.

"No!" Protest the little girl. "I want to be with the Minotaur robot!"

"Listen...We don't have what you need to take care of you efficiently." Explains Origin.

"Sire." Says Bloody. "It means father." He adds to the girl. "I'll take care of her. I'll do this! Listen, you've took me with you and you raise we well during my existence. I'm happy you give so much energy for me and all my brothers and sisters. It is time for me to do the same. I've decide I'll follow you pedesteps...but I want to raise her myself. Please...allow me to take care of her." Beg Bloody.

Origin looks at his sparkling and sees his resolution in his optics.

"Fine...But if anything happen to her. She'll go to the orphanage. I don't want a human to suffer because of us." Complies Origin.

"Thank you! I promise you I'll protect her with my spark." Says Bloody. He then raises the little girl and kisses her carefully.

"Thanks you mister tall robot!" Says the girl happily.

"Don't make me regret this." Warns Origin. "Your brothers and sisters must be warn of her presence."

"Do not worry. Do you want to meets my family now?" Asks Bloody.

"Sure." She says.

"I think it will be better if you meet them one by one." Says Bloody.

"No thanks." Replies Angela.

"Then let's go." Says Bloody. He puts her on his shoulder and walks to the command room, followed by his sire.

Angela moves on his neckcable. When she touches it, it was warm and...Comforting so she sits there. When Bloody reaches the control his brothers and sisters...except Rampage where here. They were talking until they see the human on Bloody shoulder. They suddenly stay silent for a while.

"Who's that?" Asks Lucier to Bloody.

"Her name is Angela. I've save her live and I decide she'll live here with us." Explains briefly Bloody.

"I've accept her presence in condition he'll take good care of her...I also warn you to never hurt her." Warns Origin.

"Do not worry." Says Hellbat like it was nothing.

"Now I'm worried." Says Bloody.

"Why did you decide to take care of her?" Asks Metatron.

"I couldn't resist her eyes." Bloody didn't tell the rest now. Angela was too close from his mouthplate.

"True." Says Illusionness when she looks at Angela eyes.

Hellbat moves closer to Angela and say:

"Hello there. I'm Hellbat."

Angela hides the best she could in Bloody neckcable. The sensation Bloody feel from her close contact please him.

"...Sorry." Says Hellbat who absolutely didn't want to frighten her.

"It's alight." Says the girl calming down.

"I'm Metatron."

"My name is Illusionness."

"Mine is Lucier."

"I am Maynar."

"I am the Sire of everyone else here. Sire means father Angela. My name is Origin."

"There's another brother here, but you mustn't talk to him. He has a very bad attitude." Warns Bloody.

"Ok." Answers Angela.

"So...What does she needs to survive?" Wonder out loud Lucier.

"We have oxygen...Toilet...I have to brought the rest for her." Says Bloody when he realises they miss's things. "Hum...Angela...I'll let Metatron take care of you for a while."

"Why him?" Asks Hellbat. "I can watch her."

"I think Metatron is a better choice. He's responsible compare to you and I don't want her to become a prankster like you." Countered Bloody.

"I'll take care of her while you find food, water, a fridge, bed, etc." Says Metatron.

"ALRIGHT! I'll be back soon Angela." Says Bloody as he runs outside the room after he puts Angela on Metatron servo.

"...I have a vital question." Says Lucier. "Why do we have toilet in the ship?"

"...That a very good question." Answers Hellbat. "Maybe Origin was over energizing when he gets that idea."

"...I'm here." Says Origin. "I thought that one day, you'll invite humans time to time...I've felt that but...not a human living here."

"Well, things going to change here with you." Says Illusionness.

"I never thought Bloody will be the one to do that." Says Maynar.

"They both live a similar and painful moment. So Bloody grown attaches to her fast." Says Briefly Origin.

They all share the same silent.

"So...what do you want to do?" Asks Metatron unsure.

"Let's play rock paper scissor." Says Angela.

They all know the game when they saw the humans play that during the 3 years when they discover the human society.

"Alright, me first Angela." Says Hellbat.

"Ready?" Asks Angela with a small smile.

"Yes!" Says Hellbat.

"Rock Paper Scissor!" They both say.

"I win!" Says Angela doing the scissor.

"Damn." Says Hellbat who does the paper.

"Watch your mouth!" Warns Metatron. "If she lives here we have to take care of her well."

"Being perfect is not fun." Countered Hellbat.

Then the 5 pretenders begin to argue about how to educate well a girl. Origin looks at them with proud. Even if they argue a lot, they all begin to show some parental instinct. Seeing how much they want the best for her shows him how much he was a good sire.

"She needs good parents and you Hellbat aren't the best one." Says Metatron.

"That means I'm not the worse." Says Hellbat.

"Bloody." Says Angela.

"Hum!" All the pretenders in the control say.

"I want Bloody to raise me." Says Angela.

"I guess you are right Angela...but you can count with all of us." Says Hellbat.

"How are we going to raise her?" Asks Maynar. "She needs to go to school, she needs good parents to raise her, socialise with humans, etc."

"I'll give school to her until we find one." Says Metatron.

"Bloody will do the parental parts as Angela wish." Says Illusionness.

"I'll help her socialise with other humans." Says Lucier.

"I'll play with her when she wanted." Says Hellbat. "Minus the prank of course." He adds when the others give him a bad looks.

"I'll give her medical attention." Says Maynar.

"I'll show her how to be a strong femme...no woman." Says Illusionness.

"I'll guide you as parents since I have the experience." Says Origin.

"I think we are alright with that." Says Metatron. "All we have to do is waiting for Bloody to come back."

"Let's play for now!" Says Angela.

A few hours later:

"I'm back." Says Bloody with the stock on a metal plate.

"Bloody!" Says Angela happily.

Bloody puts the metal plate and takes her on his servo. He moves her at the high of his tank and Angela hugs his big and soft tank.

"Sorry for the wait but this stuff cost a lot." Says Bloody. He then puts her on his shoulder and she move to his neckcable.

"What's the shouting here?" Asks Rampage when he enters in the command room. "I hear you shouting for a while."

The others pretender gives him a hard look and didn't answer.

"What's on your neckcable Bloody?" Asks Rampage.

"A human. A child to be exact and I'll take care of her." Answers Bloody.

"You want an organic living being here on the ship. You have seriously glitch." Says Rampage.

"Her name is Angela." Says Bloody.

"Don't care!" Says Rampage. "You better fear me organic because I might not hesitate to kill you if you're in my way."

"Do not say those words or I'll fight you." Says Bloody giving him hard...very hard looks. The others stand by his side. Origin was about to intervene but:

"Mister." Asks Angela to Rampage. "Why are you so sad?"

Rampage suddenly stop moving for a while and become colder than before. He didn't say or do anything until he moves again and say:

"**Never ask me that question again organic. Or I'll kill you and whoever stands in my way.**" Says Rampage, full of rage and hate, before walking out of the control room.

...

"What was that?" Asks Lucier.

"I never expected such reactions." Says Hellbat.

"I thought he's going to laugh at her." Says Illusionness. "Not turning out this angry."

"Maybe she sees something in Rampage we fail to notice." Explains Origin. "And Rampage didn't like her to enter in his spark this easily."

"Do not worry, I'll protect you." Says Bloody to Angela who trembles in fear by the threat.

"Well...I think it's time to prepare the room and something to eat for her." says Origin.

"..." No one was talking. Then Origin realises the problem. They don't know how to make food, he included.

"I guess we'll have to learn it, but for now...What can we do?" Asks Metatron.

"We cannot improvise with food so...I guess I'll have to command some food for now." Says Bloody.

"I'm coming with you." Says Hellbat.

"Looks like we have to prepare the room ourselves." Says Metatron who as again Angela in his servo.

They did as so and with the team work they finish it in 2 solar cycles.

Bloody and Hellbat came before they have finished it and help them while Angela eat an hamburger.

When they have finish, they all take their dose of energon before sitting, exhausted by the job.

Angela was once again on Bloody neckcable when he decides to learn how to make food...healthy food of course. When he hears Angela begin to show sigh of getting sleepy, Bloody walk into his quarter and was about to put her at her bed when she says:

"Can I sleep on you mister robot Minotaur?"

"...Of course...but call me Bloody." He answers with a smile.

Angela takes her sheet and when Bloody lay down on his berth. Angela did the same on his tank, the sheet on her. Bloody watch to be sure she was at the middle and watch her falling asleep. Falling deeper and deeper into the sleeping world, before Bloody follow her.

* * *

AC: And yeah, the pretenders became parents of a human.

Hellbat: Do not worry, we'll raise her well.

Author: With a father like Origin for the pretenders, she has nothing to worry about.

Hellbat: Will you explain one day the change we have.

Author: Of course, 3 years as past and everything change for most of them. I decide to give them a human responsibility, and will show how they grown up to Origin. That girl will cause something important to the pretenders...and be the source of my sequel when the 3 acts of More than a Starlight will be over.

Hellbat: Have a nice day...whatever the day we will be.


	6. Chapter 5

Hellbat: I've finally force him to overcome the writing block.

Me:...That **** hurt! You are such a bastard Hellbat.

Hellbat: What must be done...Is done!

One solar cycle = one hour

One orbital cycle = one day.

One stellar cycle = one year

No-Online = No life

**Writing like this (Don't know the word in English) = particular attention to the word, they pronounce it more slowly**

_Italic word = thought_

Word = bumblebee speaking

-Comlink. And speakers-

GB= Groundbridge

("Mind communication") or ("Communication outside the flash back")

(Resume of part of the last chapter)

* * *

**More than a starlight Act II: The cause**

**Chapter 5: Stardust revelation and encouragement**

**Autobot base on the roof outside**

("What do you want to talk about?" Asks Starscream.

"About you special spark Starscream." Answers Stardust.)

"Special spark?" Asks Starscream.

"Yes...You've been born that way. You always have a special spark inside you and it was the original reason why I want you to be a prime. I thought your spark was a sight...But it is your sparkling whose destiny was chosen." Explains Stardust.

"You know this and you never tell me this...Did our carrier know this?" Asks Starsaber.

"No...Only I know the true. I make sure it would be a secret in case something bad might happen to you."

"Why did you want me so much to be a prime?" Asks Starscream.

"Because you have a good spark and compare to me...you were just to any cybertronian whatever they origin are. Also, it was becoming critic that somebot like you must be a prime and not someone like Sentinel Prime. He was racist and he was the original cause of the war of Cybertron. I was hopping you'll became a prime because I've seen what was going to happen clearly." Says Stardust.

"...I...never knew. But my brother could have been a good choice." Says Starscream.

"...I know, but after your reactions...I didn't want to impose him his future and I was hopping you've came back to me during 5000 Stellar cycles and your Carrier too. But you never came back...and you've became a decepticon." Says Stardust sadly. He closes his optics for a while before looking at them again. "I've always...wanted to make it up to you...give you excuse..."

"I never told you the true because I knew it would destroy you." Says Starsaber to his Sire. Which was the true.

"Anyway, your spark was special, when I say you cannot have anything else than a pretender, it is because of your spark. You spark can only and only give you sparkling pretender. Normally an ordinary spark has only 0.5% of chance to give birth to a pretender, but you sparks changed the probability to 100%. As for the power of Primus...I guess your mate as something special." Explains Stardust.

"W-You mean I can only create pretender sparkling." Says Starscream.

"Yes."

"...It doesn't change anything. I am proud that I have a pretender sparkling and it won't change anything and even how many I could have. I do not care their category...We are all cybertronian." Says Starscream.

"So this is what Origin say when he calls you a perfect creator." Says Makeshift has he rejoins them.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Starsaber.

"I came here to ask Starlight what's his plan when the hunter comes." Explains Makeshift.

"...I'll have no choice to rejoin you." Sigh Starlight. "But it's only because of the dangerous of the hunter."

"I know." Says Makeshift.

"Can you explain me who his Origin." Asks Stardust.

After Makeshift explains everything, Stardust nods.

"It's good that he takes care of the pretender...They didn't deserve anything they've been through." Comment Stardust.

"All because of Sentinel Prime...I have a question Makeshift; do you know anything about who kill Sentinel Prime?" Asks Starsaber.

"I do not know." Says Makeshift.

"I do." Answers Starscream. "I shall explain everything else tomorrow if we have time."

"...I see who kill him now." Says Starsaber.

"Makeshift. Please do not share this information to the rest of the autobot. It must be a secret. If the hunter knows this..." Says Stardust.

"They won't hesitate to kill him." Says Makeshift. "So you'll have to come with us too and be safe."

"...Then we will be separate again." Says Starlight to his Sire with a sad tone.

"Starlight...Can you show us the power you possess?" Asks Stardust.

"Alright. Let me demonstrate the result of the training." Starlight body suddenly begins to shrine. He puts his claws in front of him and he creates a ball of energy within his claws. The others watch his power. After a few second, Starlight throw the ball of energy and it exploded in the air, creating a high energy wave.

"...Is that your power?" Asks Stardust impress.

"Only a part of it...I can use it in many domain...Offensive, defensive...even healing techniques...It's all up to me." Says Starlight.

"Very impressive." Says his uncle.

"You really are the chosen of Primus. What are you going to do with this power?" Asks Makeshift.

"That's clear enough." Says Starlight with a smile. "Put an end to this war one and for all...I just don't know how yet." He adds losing his smile.

"Do not worry." Says Starscream putting his servo on his shoulder. "You'll figure it out with all of us."

"I guess the destruction of all decepticon isn't a part of your plan." Says Starsaber.

"Not really. It will only temporarily halt the war...I want something more...permanent. After all, the problem with the pretender will remain as long as the hunters remain and they are autobot too." Says Starlight. "And finally...Hate remains. Wheeljack will never forgive Dreadwing and as long as he hates him...No...As long as hate remains...peace cannot be restored."

"Hate will never disappear for good my little Starlight." Says his Sire.

"I know." Says Starlight. "But I can do something about this...right?"

"Of course there's something you can do. But don't get your hopes to high." Says Starsaber.

"Alright...Do you have anything to add Grandsire?" Asks Starlight.

"Starlight...Be careful. I don't want to lose you...nether any of my sparkling..." Says Stardust. "You're the only ones I have...My worst nightmare is that you'll be offline before me."

"Let's go inside." Says Starsaber. He gives Starscream a hard look and they return inside.

"Of course...The rust is annoying me." Says Stardust following them.

* * *

**Autobot base: Blackswords Room**

Blackswords was alone in his room and he hears someone knocking at the door. Blackswords opens it and see Starlight.

"Can I enter my friend?" Asks Starlight.

"Of course...What do you want?" Asks Blackswords.

"I need to talk to you...There's something I must say and it's very important. I prefer you know it now before the others." Says Starlight.

"What is it?" Asks Blackswords.

Starlight enters in the room and sat on the berth. Blackswords stays up and listen to him.

"I have a bad news..." Says Starlight...He then assembles his courage. "I've decide too...You know...Get out of the base before the hunters come...That means...I shall live with the pretenders for a while."

"...We're...going...to be separated again...Tear too...But...It's been so long since you've come back...But...It has to be that way." Says Blackswords sadly.

"I know...But just until the hunters go away." Says Starlight sadly too.

"*Sigh* So...What now?" Asks Blackswords.

"Well...Let's have our greatest moment together until we are separated." Says Starlight. "We won't go away immediately...But...Soon."

"Alright." Says Blackswords. "Let's have our great moment together before it happens."

* * *

**Autobot Base: Control room**

Makeshift activates the communication to his sire when he hears pedesteps. He turns around and sees Stardust.

"Stardust...What are you doing here?" Asks Makeshift.

"I was wondering who your sire is so I've come to you." Says Stardust. "After all, my grandsparkling is going to pass some time with your sire and I want to know a little more about him."

"I see...You are right about the desire of Starlight...I'll call him now." Says Makeshift.

Makeshift calls Origin and he answers.

"-Hello Makeshift...Who's with you?-" Asks Origin.

"I am Stardust. I am the grandsire of Starlight and the sire of Starscream." He says.

"-So...Why are you here?-" Asks Origin.

"Starlight has accepted to come in your ship when the hunters will be near." Says Makeshift.

"I wanted to meet who's going to take care of them. It is my grandsparkling after all. I do now know you either." Says Stardust.

"-You do not fell so good Stardust.-" Says Origin.

"It is no big deal. I only have the x-75 virus. It is no big deal." Says Stardust.

"-I see. It is good for you.-" Says Origin.

"I have a question. You are Origin right...But...Are **the **Origin?" Asks Stardust.

"-...Maybe yes...Maybe not.-" Says Origin.

"Alright...I can tell they will be safe with you...It is good that somebot take care of them...They are the true victims of this war." Says Stardust.

"-Yeah...So...When are the hunters reaching the Earth?-" Asks Origin.

"They will be here...In 10 orbital cycles max." Says Stardust.

"-Alright...I'll prepare the ship so it won't be detected by the hunters.-" Says Origin. "-I also prepare rooms for our guest.-"

"It is good to know they will be safe." Says Stardust. "I'm off now. I'll let you two have some time together."

Stardust then walks away.

"He isn't a bad bot." Says Makeshift.

"-Yeah...But he's more the type to make amend for bad thing he did before.-" Says Origin.

"That is true. So...I've spot the perfect creator." Says Makeshift. "But you already know it right?"

"-You're talking about Starscream. Of course I know. I know it since the moment he was created. I'm not blind.-" Says Origin.

"Starlight also shows a little of his power...It is the power of Primus...The movement of his claw was similar to what you describe of the art of Primus himself...But only you can confirm it or now." Says Makeshift.

"-...I'll ask him one day. Do you have anything else to say?-" Asks Origin.

"I have nothing else to report master." Says Makeshift, smiling behind his mask.

"-...Stop doing that on purpose.-" Says Origin.

"I can't...I'm still use to say this." Counters Origin.

"-Don't try this with me. I know you've smile behind your mask.-" Says Origin. "I have something to say...Bloody comes with a human today."

"...The human is in the ship?" Asks Makeshift.

"-Yes...It's a young little girl...She already has win the spark of my sparkling...Except Rampage of course. Bloody adopted her.-" Says Origin.

"For such a hard core warrior...He sure has a big spark." Says Makeshift.

"-Yes...It is hard to see you all growing up.-" Says Origin.

"Of course...I'm going to get some recharge." Says Makeshift.

"-Alright...I'm happy to have talk to you.-" Says Origin.

"Yes." Says Makeshift. He cuts the communication and walks to his room.

* * *

**The next day: morning**

Everyone was back to the room and was waiting for Starlight, Blackswords and Tear to come. After a while, they come and they see Starscream waiting for them.

"Sorry...We were talking a lot about what's going to happen when we'll have to go away." Says Starlight with a nervous smile.

"It's alright. I shall now continue the story." Says Starscream.

"Where are you continuing the story?" Asks Miko.

"I shall now talk...About the moment we engage and we have our sparkling...I don't think it is good to waste time for 500 stellar cycles and make a 2100 stellar cycles too." Says Starscream.

"I'm waiting to hear it." Says Starlight.

* * *

AC: Me: That is all for now.

Hellbat: Back to business now?

Me: Yeah...But it will be slower and I'll try to be more regularly.

Hellbat: I hope you won't have another writing block.

Me: I'll try my best.

Hellbat: I'll be watching you and be sure you won't stop continuing the story.


End file.
